


Day 16 Wild

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Series: Moose's Multifandom Inktober 2019 [15]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Akuze, Dadmiral Hackett, Young Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Young Astrid Shepard gets into fist fights





	Day 16 Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy SO remember with legend how I said I headcanon Hackett as Shep's dad. Well I've decided to write a whole fic about it and this is sort of the prologue to that fic sooo ye
> 
> Also I have Hannah Shepard as a Botanist bc idk I had to have a reason that Shep doesn't know Hackett is her dad so I figured Hannah Shepard not being int the military would work

Astrid Shepard was the wild child in her class. She came back from recess with sticks and leaves in her fire red hair, and scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs. She was fearless and tough. None of that worried Dr. Hannah Shepard. The issue was the fights Astrid would get into. At only 12 she’d been suspended from school three times for fighting. Not that Hannah didn’t think Astrid have good reasons, she was always defending other kids from bullies. The school didn’t see it that they had a bully problem, they had an Astrid problem.

But when she was looking at the results from her experiment on trying to grow a plant that both levo and dextro based beings could eat, she heard the phone ring and somehow knew that Astrid was in trouble again.

“Dr. Shepard, you need to find some way to get Astrid under control.” The principle growled at her across the desk when she had come to pick up her bloody lipped daughter.

“While I agree that Astrid isn’t handling her indignation the best, she wouldn’t have to get in these fights if you dealt with the brats that are picking on the non-humans in the class.” Hannah snapped back finally having enough. 

There was a part of her that wanted to drop Astrid’s father’s name to get the school to ease off on her wild child. But she didn’t that wouldn’t go well. For anyone. Hannah had told Steven, when Astrid was very little, that because he was very quickly rising the Alliance ranks it may be best if he didn’t stay involved with her. Better to have no father than one she sees maybe twice a year. If Hannah just dropped the truth out there it would hurt Astrid and probably hurt Steven’s carrier. And he was close to a promotion to admiral.

Hannah hurried Astrid out. “So what happened.” She asked when they were home.

“Arik was being mean to Maddox, calling him a spiky monster.” Maddox was one of the turian boys in her class and probably Astrid’s best friend. Hannah had started keeping some dextro snacks in the cupboard for whenever Maddox came over.

“I know you want to stand up for your friends but you can’t keep getting into fights.”

“But what am I supposed to do then? Just let Arik win?” she stomped. “Just because he’s bigger than the rest of us doesn’t mean he can just do what he wants. Besides he always starts it.”

“Why don’t you try using your words to prove him wrong… it’ll probably embarrass him a little that he may be bigger but you're stronger  _ and _ smarter than he is.” The shrewd side of her daughter came out. Hannah could see it glitter in her eyes. “And if you try it and don’t get into a physical fight for 2 months… I will finally let you take some martial arts classes.”

Astrid’s eyes lit up. “I want to take krav maga.”

“Two months not one fist fight.”

//

Two months came and went. And Astrid had gotten into several shouting matches but didn’t throw a punch. While she had managed to do so by climbing up a tree and just shouting down at the bullies trying to antagonize. 

But the victory would be short lived. Just as Astrid’s two months of restraint were up they had to move. And Hannah feared that because they were moving onto a military space station Astrid would be getting into more fights because she’d be the odd one out, being the only one there without a parent in the military (that anyone knew at least). But the move was the best thing Astrid fit right in. She seemed calmer than when they lived planet side. 

She was still herself though. Astrid got the nickname “Wild Fire” in her self defense classes she took. It was a compromise from the just krav maga classes. And by the age of 15 Astrid knew she wanted to go into the navy. Hannah wanted to tell Astrid she was turning out just like her father but she couldn’t not at this point.

After Akuze happened Hannah got a message from her daughter from a naval hospital she was recovering in.

“Mam

I want you to know that as I shot the thresher I also used my words, so it knew I was stronger  _ and _ smarter than it. Not sure if it was the same.

-Wild Child

P.S I didn’t believe it but Admiral Hackett himself came to see me. The man is a LEGEND! And I got to meet him!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> "The man is a legend" is a tie in to yesterday's prompt bc seriously I love the idea that Hackett is Shep's dad


End file.
